Peace is the Same as War
by XShatterMeX
Summary: WARNING: DRUNK BUT NOT INAPPROPRIATE CONTENT, GAY AND LESBIAN SHIPS. "They think peace and war are opposites." Pietro is alive Hulk and Thor are here, all the Avengers are here. Peace. Sort of.
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers came back from the war with Ultron. Hulk. Thor. Iron Man. Captain America. Vision. Black Widow. Hawkeye. Quicksilver. Scarlet Witch.  
They were home. This is a casual story, of life and love, affairs with each other that became more. And stayed that way. Peace. Sort of.

 _ **Black Widow's/Natasha's POV:  
**_ They were in California, and it was winter. December. "I'm cold." Natasha murmured, bringing her feet up to rest on the chair and curled into a fetal position with her head resting on her knees. Wanda levitated a blanket over to all the Avengers, Pietro, however, was not there. He was still recovering from his wounds. Before Nat could wrap the blanket around her and continue sipping her Russian coffee, Tony dumped water onto Steve's head. Amused, Natasha watched as Steve kicked at the ground to pull his chair back and ran to dive under the coffee table in the nearby living room. Bruce started laughing, and everyone followed, earning a playful glare from Steve, who looked like a drowned rat. Thor came up behind Tony while everyone was falling off their chair from laughing. He was practically dying in his chair, laughing so hard he began, too, to fall off. Thor slipped two large worms down the back of his shirt and poured alcohol into Tony's cup before slipping away to his chair. Natasha noticed this, amused, laughing but controlling herself so as to not get worms poured into her shirt. A second later, Nat heard a scream, but it was faint. She slipped upstairs as Tony jumped from his chair and began to dance around to get the worms out. Clint followed suit, as only Pietro was up there and she knew he cared about the young teenager. They reached the top of the stairs at the same time and found a horrible sight.

"Is he okay?!" Steve asked, feeling Pietro's heartbeat. "We found him writhing and he became unconscious the second we reached him, so it had to be recent." Clint murmured, a shaking hand on Pietro's shoulder. Natasha stood by the still-wet Steve and Tony, who both had an arm around each other. She had already called in doctors, who were back at the Avengers Tower. There was a knock on the door, sounding rather rushed. Steve, shivering, was the first to run down. Tony was pretty drunk, so he ran (more like staggered) after Steve. Nat ran towards him, easily reaching him as he was quite slow while drunk. He sunk to his knees like and, like a small child, clung onto Nat's leg. She dragged him along the floor, towards Pietro's bedroom. The teenager was like he was when she'd ran to grab Tony, silent and unmoving on the floor, with a very distressed Clint beside him, as well as an angry Wanda brooding beside a clueless Bruce, who couldn't figure out what had happened to Pietro. The doctors walked in the room, followed by a cold, shivering Steve. The second Tony saw Steve, he started trying to kiss him. Thor watched with an amused laugh, as did Natasha, but both returned to being serious. Steve, with an amused look on his face, escorted Tony to his bedroom before anyone else could be...Bothered. The doctors ordered everyone to leave the room. "I am his sister!" Wanda snarled threateningly, glaring. "Out! Everyone!" One doctor ordered. "Why do we have to leave?" Clint demanded, keeping his voice rather level. " _OUT!"_ The doctor shouted, earning a shocked look from the other doctors, including the one nurse. Wanda ran off, breaking objects nearby her path to the backyard. Nat followed her out.

 _ **Wanda's/Scarlet Witch's POV:  
**_ Wanda flung herself down onto the grass, which withered and died around her. Natasha sat down, resting a hand on her shoulder, earning a snarling sound from Wanda. She turned and ran to scale a tree, who's leaves fell off. She was too mad to realize that the branch she sat on, about 30 feet from the ground, was cracking, as were all the other branches. She fell, suddenly, spiraling to her doom. Wanda was too unfocused and shocked to save herself. She waited for the end, or at least injuries that would kill her over time, but she did not land on the thick roots and hardened ground around the tree trunk that were to seal her fate. Instead, she was caught by Nat just in time. Wanda shivered with fear, screaming and writhing in belief she was falling. Natasha placed her down onto the grass behind the tree trunk and knelt down beside her. The wind howled and the sky turned grey, even the grass cut into Wanda as she writhed and screamed. Nat shifted to lay beside her and rest her head on Wanda's shoulder. Instantly, she relaxed, but the wind seemed to carry voices on it, one in particular triggered a bad memory.  
" _Put your hair back! You're training, here!" Someone shouted to Wanda. "No! I can focus better like this!" She snapped back. "Get over here, Pietro!" Horrified, Wanda grudgingly moved to tie her hair back, but stopped when she realized it was pointless. Pietro was kicked, punched, tackled, bruised, shot, and altogether abused. "I'm sorry! I'll put my hair back!" Wanda screamed. She couldn't let them harm her brother, it was worse than even harming herself.  
_ Wanda bolted upright, surprising Natasha. "I'm sorry! I'll put my hair back!" She screamed. Her breaths were short and quick and the blood coursing to her heart seemed to turn to ice. "Hey, are you okay?" Natasha whispered to her, running her fingers through Wanda's hair. When there was no response, she pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her, allowing the teenager to sob into her shoulder. "Tell me, it''ll help." Nat whispered to Wanda, who shook uncontrollably. "I refused to tie my hair back during training and they...They h-hurt him...They..." Wanda sobbed as she tried to say they nearly killed him and ended up choking on her words, pulling away from Natasha to cough. "It's okay now...You're here with me. You're safe. I'll stay with you as long as you want, but we need to get some sleep." Nat murmured soothingly. Wanda nodded.

Wanda woke up screaming. She'd seen it again, her refusing to tie her hair back in that wretched nightmare. Instantly, Natasha rushed inside her room to find the teenager, broken with sobs. She gladly embraced Natasha, sobbing as the older woman ran her fingers through Wanda's hair. "It's ok. You're safe with me, I promise. I'm here for you, I will always be. I swear. You don't have to be scared or alone, I can help you." She spoke into Wanda's hair. The words soothed her fear and calmed her, but they didn't stop her broken, twisted sobs. "When me and Pietro fought all of you it made Tony see something bigger protecting the world. We created Ultron. No, I did. It's my f-fault." She sobbed. "Look at me." Natasha commanded the teenager. Wanda obeyed. "You have done nothing wrong, ok? It's not your fault. We can't change what happened there, alright?" Nat murmured to her. "Alright." Wanda whispered, still scared but calming down. Smiling, Natasha caught her in a gentle embrace and murmured into her hair. Wanda had forgotten how to speak Russian, which Nat was speaking, but it reminded her of home and Pietro, maybe even her parents. Soon, both of them had fallen asleep, content and tired.

 _ **Clint's/Hawkeye's POV**_

 _C_ lint was out for a midnight roam. He'd already grudgingly passed Pietro's bedroom and had heard Wanda scream a few minutes ago, so he snuck over there, his bow in hand. Moving quietly, Clint entered Wanda's bedroom to find Natasha holding Wanda. They both were asleep and looking quite peaceful, so he left. Clint cast one final glance at them and smiled. Next, he walked to drunk Tony's bedroom. Tony was sleeping on the couch, covered in what looked to be a pink, powdery substance. He quickly left the room to go outside and hunt.

Clint took aim at a young deer. It was chewing grass, oblivious to the danger lurking behing a nearby tree. He let the arrow find its target, the deer's heart. When the arrow dug Into it's flesh, the deer fell and stopped moving. Smiling, Clint brought the corpse back to their home so that all the Avengers could have a meal from the wild.

 _ **Wanda's/Scarlet Witch's POV**_

Wanda woke up in Natasha's arms. Dawn light entered the room and through her open window, she could see the sun rise. Nat ruffled her hair affectionately. "Morning." Wanda murmured with a yawn, proceeding to curl up against Natasha. She smiled at the teenager and moved so she was still holding her, but instead they were facing each other on their side. "Sleep well?" Wanda asked, snaking an arm around Natasha's torso. She laughed. "Better, with you." Wanda smiled. "What, exactly, are you guys doing?"

 ** _To be continued! This took a LONG time. Hope you like it!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So btw, here's what happens while I write, aka my official scedule:  
**_ ** _Go on and start a new chapter  
Write for about 20 minutes  
Go on Amazon, Ebay, or Etsy and shop  
Create new ships  
Screw up the plotline  
Remember I should be writing  
Finish chapter  
Btw, this chapter includes a loooot of Wanda x Natasha, and their POV's as well. Give me a bit to get used to the other characters. _**

Natasha's/Black Widow's POV:

"What are you two doing?" Steve asked. Natasha had no clue he'd stepped into Wanda's room. "I had a nightmare and Nat heard me scream, so she came to calm me down. She was just checking on me." Wanda answered quickly. Natasha sat up. "Ya, I was just checking on her to see if she was doing alright." Steve nodded. "Ok." He decided, walking out. When he had shut the door and left, Natasha breathed a sigh of relief. "Nice quick thinking, kid." She told Wanda, smiling. "You save me, I save both of us." She told Nat, smiling. Little did they know, Steve thought otherwise...

 _ **Steve/Captain America's POV:  
**_ Steve rushed to Clint's room. "Wanda and Nat were facing each other, laying on their side on Wanda's bed. Wanda had an arm around Nat and Nat had an arm around Wanda." He told Clint after he burst through his door and shoved him awake. "I found them sleeping together." Clint said, grinning. "When Pietro wakes up we HAVE to tell him!" Steve said, now grinning, as well. He pulled Clint to Pietro's doctor-less room. To their surprise, Pietro sat up with a sleepy grin. "What'd I miss?" He asked in his Russian accent. "Wanda's sleeping with Natasha!" They whispered at the same time, seeing as Pietro's room was next to Wanda's. "She's _what?!"_ Pietro whispered back in disbelief, wide-eyed. "We found them together. Clint found them sleeping together at night. I found them this morning." Steve whispered. Pietro had a curious look on his face. "I did NOT suspect that." He whispered. "What, you didn't see that coming?" Clint joked. Pietro playfully glared at him. "Old man." He retorted. "Let's act like it's just normal." Clint whispered. They all agreed on that and headed off to the kitchen to have breakfast.

 ** _Wanda/Scarlet Witch's/Natasha's/Black Widow's POV:  
_** "We should head downstairs." Natasha murmured to Wanda, an arm around her shoulder as they sat on the edge of the bed. "Yes, but let's go a few seconds after each other. A good 40 seconds." She muttered before getting up. "I'll go first." She told Nat. And so, she headed downstairs. Thor and Bruce were already at the table, as were Steve, Tony, and... _Pietro?!_ Impossible! But sure enough, he sat in across from Wanda, as they had always liked to be across from each other so they could see each other. Nat's chair was next to Wanda's, so both were on the end of that side of the table. Wanda rushed to her brother to carefully hug him, mindful of his healing injuries. He hugged her back and when they pulled apart, Nat was already sitting in her chair. Wanda's eyes filled with tears of happiness. As she sat down, Clint came down the stairs and got out some bacon and waffles for them all to eat. Everyone was busy asking Pietro questions whilst Wanda and Natasha were not. Wanda knew if she wanted answers, she could look inside his head, and Nat knew that if Wanda had a concern she'd tell Natasha. For that reason, when nobody was watching, Nat quietly snaked her arm around Wanda's torso, and seeing as they all were wrapped in blankets, she kept her arm like that until Clint served them each their breakfast and sat down beside Pietro. They looked at each other with an amused look as they caught a glimpse of Natasha's arm dart away from being curled around Wanda's back and part of her side. _**(Author: Warning, this part may be shitty because my tooth is split in half and I'm trying to pull the loose half off and it hurts ALOT. Correction, there is a third part, it's the part I'm pulling, and It's lodged between the two other parts. OW, OW, OK, OW! Time to spin the Avengers wheel of "FEEL MY PAIN!" Yes. I have a thing like that. That's how I chose Leppa for the escalator incident in I Stand Corrected, the original plan was for Claire to do i-WANDA?! Ok, fine, Wanda it is.)**_ Wanda glared at them and mouthed "There's nothing between us" before returning to her breakfast. Thor had already wolfed down his bacon, the others were at least still eating it.

They had finished breakfast and Wanda headed to her _**(Ow, ok, that is blood that is bl- What's all over my keyboard? My hands? EWWW!)**_ room. She'd had to chew on one side because of a tooth split in half with a small, slender piece of tooth stuck between the two other parts. It ached badly, so she moved it in all different motions before she let out a sharp cry of pain. Nat entered almost instantly. "Are you ok?" She asked Wanda, concern clear in her eyes and sketched ( ** _No, not etched)_** carefully in her face. "My tooth. I'm trying to pull it." Wanda murmured awkwardly, trying to not hit the chipped tooth as she talked. "You aren't using your powers?" Natasha asked carefully. Her face showed that she was now even more concerned. Wanda brought her hands about 6 inches from her face and stared, a hint of fear in her eyes. "You don't trust yourself?" Nat asked her, already knowing the answer. "No." Wanda said quietly, barely above a whisper, the first few tears slipping down her face. "Look, it's going to be hard. Just remember that I'm always here. Wanda nodded before proceeding to keep trying to pull the tooth out with her finger. "Want me to help?" Natasha asked softly. She nodded, opening her mouth wider. Natasha pulled out the chipped part of the tooth in a swift pull and set it on Wanda's desktop, which had bunches of electronics on it. Wanda hugged Nat, smiling, and tangled her fingers in Nat's hair. Natasha twisted her fingers through Wanda's hair. "You can trust me. I know it's hard to feel you have control, but believe me, you do. Look, you're situation is just as bad as Bruce's, but yours is an easy fix. You're lucky, Wanda." She whispered, pulling away from Wanda to gaze into her grey eyes. "I know." She whispered, pulling her finger's from Nat's hair. Natasha removed her fingers from Wanda's long hair. "You may be broken, buy you're beautiful. You have a sort of fragile grace, a careful way you say things and a calculated yet wild way you do things. You, Wanda, are beautiful." She whispered. Wanda smiled, tears of happiness sliding down her face. "Nat, you support me when I'm a monster. You are the beautiful one. I know this is technically wrong, but I don't care. You're brave. Carefree. You accept who you are. I would've given up if it weren't for you." Wanda replied, slipping her arms around Nat's neck and staring into her blue eyes. Nat kissed her softly and tenderly, and it only slightly surprised her when Wanda kissed her back. After a few seconds they broke apart, smiling. "I love you." Natasha whispered. "I love you too." Wanda whispered back.

Aaaand Pietro, Clint, and Steve were taping the whooooole thing.

It was movie night, apparently, not that movie night was regular. So, Steve, Clint, and Pietro got a wonderful idea.  
Or so they thought.  
They showed the Avengers the video they'd taken of Wanda and Natasha. "Wait...No. That cannot be us." Wanda whispered to Natasha. "No, I think it is." Nat whispered back, watching carefully. Sure enough, it was. Wanda and Nat stood up. From the scared looks on everyone, they knew that Wanda was about to break things and Nat was going to yell. Wanda studied their faces. Clint and Steve looked regretful amd scared. Pietro...Was smirking? No, not possible. Sure enough, he was. Almost everything around Wanda began to break, even the TV started to go weird on them. When there was nothing left to break nearby, she let Natasha yell and simply glared at those still watching, including everyone. "How _could_ you?! Especially you, Pietro! You're her brother! You know how bad that must make her feel?! Steve, I'm disappointed in you! You're supposed to be honest. And Clint, why?! I trust you all! But I don't know if I trust you as much anymore." Nat shouted, glaring. Bruce looked at Pietro questioningly. Thor glared at Clint. Tony stared at Steve as if he couldn't believe he would do that sort of thing. Steve, Pietro, and Clint looked at the ground. Nat and Wanda stormed away.

 ** _Pietro's/Quicksilver's POV:  
_** Pietro ran after Wanda and Nat at full speed after he was sure they were upstairs. He was glad that whatever had made him fall unconscious yesterday was only a minor thing that would happen once in a while. He found them in Wanda's bedroom. Neither were paying attention to him, so he crept, slowly, behind Wanda's bed, crawling to the other side and laying low. Nat was holding a sobbing Wanda. Pietro watched as they broke apart and Nat ran her fingers through Wanda's hair. "Pietro betrayed me." Wanda murmured to Nat, staring into her blue eyes. "Your eyes remind me of his." She murmured to Nat, letting out a strangled sob. "Give him a second chance. All three of them, actually. I'm here for you if you need help." Natasha told her, removing the hand in her hair to put both her hands on Wanda's shoulders. Pietro slowly crawled to the doorway and stood up. When they didn't notice him, he coughed. Wanda and Nat both looked at him with a glare before relaxing slightly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He murmured, staring at his sister. Wanda sighed. "I forgive you, but please don't do that again. I can hear the rest of them watching it. I just know they are. And I've looked in their mind." She said to him in that beautiful yet careful way Nat had described. Pietro could see why Nat had said that, his sister was amazing, and even if he was older she acted like the older one. He grinned. "Thanks, and I won't do it again by the way." He said and walked out.

 _ **Wanda's/Scarlet Witch's/Natasha's/Black Widow's POV  
**_ "I'm sorry I didn't notice them." Wanda whispered to Nat. "Look, it's not your fault. It's their fault for doing that." Nat told her before kissing her softly. Wanda blushed and kissed Nat back. They pulled away quickly. "You have training tomorrow. Get some sleep." Nat murmured to her before getting up to shut off the light. She returned to Wanda and held her, both of them falling asleep quickly.

Wanda was in the gym they had in their house. Steve circled her. "Tie your hair back, it'll help you focus." He said to her, tossing her a hair band. Fear crashed through Wanda and she backed away, screaming. "No! Don't hurt Pietro!" She shouted, sobbing. Nat, who had been nearby, ran over and reached out to Wanda. She ran her fingers through Wanda's hair. "Shh, it's me, it's ok." Nat whispered. Wanda relaxed, letting Nat hold her in a gentle embrace. When they pulled away, Nat stared at a shocked Steve. "Don't tell her to put her hair back." Nat told him, one arm around a shaking Wanda.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I slammed my thumb into a few days before this was be uploaded. Then got it caught in the strange school tables. Finally, I slammed it between my chair and my desk. After the sharp pain went away, I found the warm rush of blood...Addicting. I wouldn't kill myself for it, but instead the feeling of warm blood pulsing through me helps me feel alive. Btw, I'm slowly learning control of everyone through analyzing them. However, this will be a MOSTLY Wanda and Nat story. Here's the ship plan, as well: Thor x Bruce, Wanda x Natasha, Steve x Tony, and Pietro x Clint. Also, here's the theme songs I've found for them: Bruce: Down with the Sickness, Thor: ?, Natasha: The Devil Within, Clint: ?, Pietro: ? Steve: ?, Wanda: Headstrong, and Tony: ? All the Avengers' theme song: The Catatlyst  
Oooh, one more thing, in my least favored class, Cross Country, I told some boys to eat the bench in Italian. Ok, fine, last thing, my own theme song is Skillet - Would it Matter**_

 ** _Steve's/Captain America's POV:_**

He watched the wall as Wanda and Nat walked out. He knew he'd made a bad mistake in recording them. How was he supposed to say sorry though? Now he'd made Wanda have a panic attack. Was that even forgivable? He shook his head and walked to Tony's room. ( ** _More about that later! :3)_**

 ** _Wanda's/Scarlet Witch's/Natasha's/Black Widow's POV:  
_** Wanda was shaking. Seeing it in her head and hearing it again was bad enough, but reliving it? That was much worse. Nat was not there for her, she'd been called down to analyze a HYDRA creature, a strange mutated and dangerous one they kept in a cell. Yes, they had a prison downstairs. The terror was worse without her there, she felt alone. Nat had promised she'd be there for her, forever. Now she wasn't. The small details just made it worse. "Nat! Please! Help me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She repeated that for as long as she could before all she could do was sob and shake. Nat heard her and analyzed the creature as quick as she could. Nick Fury was standing there, listening to her analyze the creature before nodding and dismissing her. Instantly, Nat ran upstairs. Nobody had come into Wanda's room, probably because they knew she wanted Nat. When she got to her door Wanda made one last plea before she almost lost her voice. "Nat, please help me. Y-you said you'd be here for me." She choked out, a strangled, twisted sob. Natasha stepped in to find Wanda, sitting on the edge of her bed with her face in her hands. "Nat. Nat. They're hurting him." She whispered, desperately trying to speak louder. Nat ran her fingers through Wanda's hair. "It's ok. I'm here now. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." She murmured to her. "Imu pare rau, nu este de ajuns, dragostea mea." Wanda whispered. She didn't know how she'd remembered the Russian, but she knew it meant: Sorry is not enough, my love. "Oh Wanda." Nat whispered. "Imu pare rau ca te-a ranit. Am avut de a face ceva important, dar nu la fel de important ca time. Am fost obligat." She murmured to her. Wanda understood it was Russian for: "I'm sorry I hurt you. I had to do something important, but not as important as you. I was obligated.' Wanda sobbed and hugged Nat, pulling her close. "You're alright, ok? We won't treat you and Pietro like that." She whispered to her. "I'm not alright, my love. I can't even control my own power. I nearly got my brother killed and I'm useless if I have a panic attack without you." She whispered. "Oh, Wanda. I won't let them separate us on missions anymore and if I have to analyze things and you're sad you can come with me. If you need me, I will do my best to be there for you." She murmured to her. Nat held the shaking teenager for a long time.

 _ **Steve's/Captain America's POV:  
**_ Steve could her Wanda screaming for Nat and instantly felt bad. He sat with Tony, listening to her screams in his bedroom. Tony was still partially covered in the powdery pink substance, which was apparently from a glitter dispenser. He _literally_ shone. You don't see many people like that, ya know? Rare talent. "Why's she screaming for Nat?" Tony asked, tilting his head. "Well, I may have made her have a panic attack." Steve said with a sigh. "Good job." Tony said, patting Steve on the back. Steve sighed once more. "I'm just _so_ good at this." He murmured to Tony, shaking his head slowly. "You don't need to feel bad, how could you have known?" Tony pointed out, staring at Steve. "Ya, I guess." He murmured, standing up to walk out of Tony's room. "Wait." Tony whispered, reaching for Steve, staring at the far corner of his room. Steve tilted his head and turned slowly, taking his shield off the back of his leg to slowly creep over to the corner. He didn't know why he'd brought his shield, but it was probably good he had, because a black wolf with royal blue eyes and a blue spiked collar leaped at him the second he turned the corner of Tony's bed. Tony ran over to Steve after grabbing a long rope he'd had had nearby the couch they were sitting on. He'd had it just in case, and he sure needed it now. "Get it into a corner!" Tony frantically told Steve, dodging bites and claws from the wolf. Steve kicked it into the corner, hard and swift, earning a yelp from the wolf. Tony darted for it's collar and tied the rope around it, then tied it to the leg of his bed. They studied it for a moment. "Uh, Tony, wolves eyes can't be blue, especially not that kind of blue. Also, how'd it make a howl in the wall and get in without us noticing?" He pointed to a hole in the ceiling. "I think we may just need Nat." Tony murmured.

Steve waited about 10 seconds before Natasha and Wanda rushed in. The second Wanda saw the wolf, she crept slowly over to it. Her eyes turned that red color Steve knew from when she used her powers. They waited a minute before her eyes returned to being grey. "I saw fear in it. A sadness. I saw the Red Room and torture. I saw a girl using my powers, turning into a wolf, use strange flexibility, and run as fast as Quicksilver. She is dangerous, but I do not think she wishes to destroy us. I saw someone mix Hulk's DNA with a wolf's DNA. I think she has all of our DNA. Somehow. Don't kill her." She murmured, reaching carefully for the wolf. She rested her hand on it's head and there was a flash of white, not so blinding, but slightly bright. A girl, looking to be 11, stood in the corner, luckily not on a leash but bleeding, with bloody nails and teeth. Her eyes were brown and her hair was a color like Natasha's and Wanda's mixed, sort of an auburn color, but it was the most beautiful color of hair ever. Her hair was also straight and long and she wore a long red dress with a black, soft-looking thin coat over it. There was one problem: There was a long, slender cut in her arm that showed a bone. It was bleeding horribly. The girl was both beautiful and scary, like a picture edited as much as possible but as realistic as possible. "Help me." She whispered, staring blankly at the wound in her arm. Wand almost instantly walked over to her and murmured something to her. The girl nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Nat walked calmly over to her, only the slightest fear in her eyes. "What's your name?" She murmured to her, resting a hand on top of Wanda's, which was on her hair. "Ivory. But they always called me Heather." She whispered, staring at Natasha, fear in her wide eyes. "Who always called you Heather?" Steve asked, tilting his head. "The people in the Red Room." She murmured. Steve felt as if his heart had just skipped a beat, and he could tell Wanda's and Nat's had, too. "Did they tell you of us, the Avengers?" Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head. "Yes. They told me I was useless to them and dropped me off here. They thought it was just a house, though." Ivory murmured, staring at the hole in the ceiling. The wound in her arm bled more, causing her to swear violently. "Steve doesn't like that type of language." Tony said to Ivory with a smile. She laughed despite the pain. "Come on, we need to get you fixed up." Wanda told Ivory, her hand moving to the child's back. "Would you like to join the Avengers?" Steve asked. He mentally kicked himself the moment he said it. Really, Steve? Smart move there. "If it's ok with you." She said as she walked out. Natasha followed them.

 _ **Because I deserve it, Wanda's/Scarlet Witch's POV  
**_ Wanda sat on her bed with the young girl who now had her arm well taken care of and bandaged safely. Nat was beside her, holding Wanda's hand. "If you're going to join, you need a...Well, I guess it'd be called code name." Wanda told Ivory, a hand resting on her back. "They called me The Ivory Wolf. She told Wanda, her eyes shining. "I liked that name. They called me that because whenever I'm mad, I can mostly control if I turn into a wolf and if I do, heather grows around me no matter where I am in an ivory color." She finished, smiling. Wanda smiled at her. "We need you to send you to a hospital for a while. You've lost a lot of blood. Are you okay with that?" Wanda asked Ivory. She nodded, her eyes bright.

Ivory had been taken to the hospital. Nat and Wanda were sitting in Wanda's room in pure silence. They stared into each others eyes. "She reminded me of me and you, combined." Nat murmured to Wanda, breaking the silence. "I believe she was born that way. Our DNA had to be injected into her before she was born. It's the only way possible. She reminded me of everyone, her attitude and looks and steely gaze. Sharp and long nails were Pietro's thing. Her hair is like our's mixed. She has the features of me, as well. Her attitude reminded me of Tony. I saw her at school, on field trips, everywhere with a bow and arrow, she was fascinated. Ivory was a natural at shooting. She turns into a wolf when too angry, like Bruce turns into Hulk. I saw how she destroyed her enemies. So why would she be of no use to HYDRA?" Wanda finished her statement with a question that made Natasha's heart skip a beat. "There might be others. She may have been the weak one, the unfocused or not loyal one." Nat answered.

 _ **Ok, if you don't like The Ivory Wolf, I'll take her away, but she's getting her own two-shot (maybe even full story) fanfic no matter what. I did ALOT of Steve's POV and found him quite easy to work with. I set up some practice POV's for Pietro, Clint, Tony, Thor, and Bruce, but I found Thor and Bruce pretty hard. Still, I hope you liked it! I try my best to make it flow and seem natural. Sorry if Scarlet/Wanda seems weak, but after the battle and nearly losing her brother twice, I don't want to make it seem like she's strong after losing/nearly losing the person she's closest to. Btw, unlike I Stand Corrected, this will be worked on whenever I can, not JUST when I feel like it, and updated may take a longer span of days because I want them to be longer. 1 chapter of this is equal to 3 of I Stand Corrected's, and that's pretty powerful. I will write until each chapter AT LEAST gets to 1000 words. Well, see ya'll! ~Shatter**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, so I found a song for Wanda x Natasha! It's called Comatose and it's by Skillet. Also, this chapter may be a little strange but fun-ish and sorta sad.  
IVORY HAS THE POWER OF ONE AVENGER BUT HAS MULTIPLE ATTACKS! SHE IS NOT OP! (OVERPOWERED)**_

 _ **Clint's/Hawkeye's POV ( MUST READ!: IVORY HAS THE POWER OF 1 (ONE!) AVENGER BUT MULTIPLE ATTACKS**_

Clint sat in his room. He'd got the message on Ivory. He could hear Pietro breathing hard in the large, open room in that level of the house. It was an area they used for the frequent game night or just the 4 of them on that level of the house meeting up and talking. Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, Tony, and Clint were on that level. Worried, he quietly opened his door in the slightest. Now that the door was open, he could hear Pietro wheezing, coughing in the slightest as if he was trying to be quiet. Disbelief was written in his eyes and worry stretched across his face. Clint walked up to him and knelt down beside the younger man. Pietro jumped and snapped his head towards Clint. Without a word, he walked off at a normal speed. Clint went after him, silent and careful, before tackling Pietro, as it was the only way to get him to stay. Pietro struggled helplessly. "Hey, kid, are you alright?" He murmured quietly. Pietro glared at him but didn't answer and kicked Clint in the stomach unnaturally hard before walking off to his room. Clint ran to Wanda's room, finding the sister of his problem with Nat. Wanda was grinning, probably because they were talking about getting a cat before they both turned to look at him. "Wanda, get inside Pietro's head. Something's wrong." He commanded. Worried, Wanda obeyed. It was a few seconds before her eyes returned from the red color they'd taken on when using her powers. Her grey eyes were wide and worried. "He is sad and sick. Depressed." She murmured to Clint, who darted off to Pietro's room. The younger man had his head in his hands. "Kid, please talk to me." Clint softly told Pietro, walking over to him to sit beside him. "I don't feel well." Pietro wheezed. The words threw him into a coughing fit. Every breath was a struggle. Clint put a hand to Pietro's back. His breathing was irregular. Clearly, he had trouble breathing. His voice wasn't normal. Clint forced Pietro to look at him. His blue eyes were dull and sad. Clint moved his hand to Pietro's back. "Kid, look, it's gonna be alright." He told him. Wanda and Nat burst through the door. ( _ **Author: "Look here, folks, h**_ _ **ere'**_ ** _s the spot where I started typing my Ancient Egyptian project on this instead of Google Docs!" Btw, I picked to write instead of draw or anything like that, and I chose to be a slave. My name that I chose is Sahirit Alqrmuzzy, in English, Scarlet Witch. Aren't I great? xD)_** "Is he alright?" Wanda asked, her voice unsteady. "Get a doctor. Call someone in!" Clint told Wanda as Pietro coughed up blood. Wanda flinched. She hadn't liked the doctors, but they were clearly needed here. Nat hesitated and turned to stare at Wanda. She looked angry and heartbroken but nodded, probably only because she knew they would save her brother. Clint watched as Nat called in doctors.

Pietro's only needed treatment was a few medications and an inhaler. It was only for a few months, at the most. The doctors and the one nurse cleared out within minutes. Pietro returned to being almost completely normal. Wanda and Nat could see that Clint wanted to be alone with Pietro, so they promised they'd come back later and left. Clint laughed nervously. "You scared me, kid." Clint said in a casual and slightly worried tone. Pietro laughed. "You didn't see that coming?" He joked. Clint softly punched him in the shoulder, amused. "I've missed you. We haven't talked like we used to in a while." Pietro murmured, blushing. Clint grinned. "We don't need words, Pietro." He said, entwining their fingers. Pietro's face only became redder. "You have a wife. And kids." Pietro murmured, looking away. "Kid, look-" Clint stopped when Pietro ran off.

 ** _Tony's/Iron Man's POV  
_** Tony saw Pietro run from his room. Well, he saw the blue wisps of smoke that were basically him. Or they followed him, maybe? He didn't know. Typing fast, Tony entered in observations on their newest Avenger, apparently called "The Ivory Wolf". The list he made looked like this:  
 **Power of one Avenger, multiple attacks  
Turns into a black wolf with royal blue eyes and a blue spiked collar, do not make mad or engage when mad  
Can control turning into a wolf better than Bruce can control turning into Hulk  
DNA of every Avenger  
Red Room torture and Red Room training, strong connection to Black Widow and Scarlet Witch  
Heather grows around her in an ivory color when mad, does not break things like Wanda  
Can be calmed by Scarlet Witch, possibly Black Widow  
Attacked Captain America and Iron Man  
Able to be kicked into a corner and tied up  
Known powers are telepathy, telekenesis, super-speed, flexibility, speaks 5 different languages, can fire multiple types of guns, enhanced strength, maybe more?  
**Tony sighed and walked from just outside his own room to the room all Avengers on floor 2 shared, a large open one. The layout was hard to describe, it was like a giant and almost empty room with many curves. The first curve from the walk from Tony's room through the hall was actually a sharp right, not really slanted, and if you turned that corner, you'd see a door. That door was to Clint's room. There was a small curve/sharp turn on the left side of the door, technically about a foot from the door because there was a foot of wall beside the door. It went inwards and was sort of a small turn, but regardless, it was there. After about a foot of the wall was the door to Wanda's room, and on the left side of that door was a foot of wall space. After that foot of wall space was a slanted/curved turn. Walk around that part of the wall and turn to face the wall. Pietro's door! Yay. Tony walked off to Nat's room, which, besides his own, was the most isolated room, seeing as you had to cross the large room and the bathroom to get to it. It was looking as if it had been unused for the last 2 days, just as he'd seen it yesterday. Not a single thing was moved. It was undisturbed. Drawings were scattered all over a desk, a phone and a tablet lay beside a computer, a gun was sticking out from under her pillow, another gun was visible underneath her bed, childhood belongings were scattered throughout the room, and so on. All the Avengers were required to have at least 1 animal plush, and so Nat had picked a Minecraft wolf and named it Wanda, claiming she knew nothing about the actual Wanda when she'd named it. Seeing the thing made Tony laugh, but not as hard as he laughed when he saw Steve's Barbie doll collection, stashed in his closet, claiming he couldn't get rid of them because they were from his childhood. Somewhere around 70 years ago. Were those things even made back then? Tony pushed the thought out of his mind and left the room. Wanda and Pietro were going to have to get stuffed animals soon. The thought made Tony bite his lip to hold back laughter. He was trying to move silently, seeing as it was getting dark, and Wanda and Nat were tired and went to bed early, confirming Natasha slept in Wanda's bed. Then again, he wasn't exactly always alone at night, either. Ever since Wanda had made gotten into Steve's mind in the war with Ultron, he hadn't slept at all, so Steve sometimes slept on Tony's couch. _**(~Haha, you thought I was going to say Steve slept in his bed. TOO BAD!~)**_ Tony sighed and walked off to his room, which was down the hall. He stopped at the stairs to the first floor, halfway across the room from Clint's room. After staring for a second for no reason, he ran his hand along the railing for about 4 feet before the sharp turn down the hall and continued running his hand along the rails until he got to his door.

Tony was sitting there, staring at the door, waiting to see if Steve would come tonight. The sound of breathing that wasn't his own in the room was at first sickening. He'd had to share a room with Steve once, when he hated the man. Now, he caught himself staring at him. Tony was snapped away from his thoughts when the door opened in the slightest to allow Steve to slide through, just barely fitting through the door with the amount he'd opened it, trying to be silent, but as always, Tony couldn't sleep every night he thought Steve might come. He had a habit of opening the door as little as possible to let the least amount of light in to try not to wake Tony. Steve sighed when he saw Tony sitting up on his bed and began to laugh. "You're always up, waiting." He said, laying down on the couch. He reached over the couch, barely grabbing his shield, and slipped it under his head like a pillow, except a cold, hard one. Tony hurled a blanket at Steve, who caught it and draped it over himself. "Night." Tony said, relaxing into the bed when he lay down. "Night." Steve murmured.

 _ **Thor's POV: *Winces* Is in the next chapter. I don't want it to be a short and sweet Thor POV.**_

 _ ***Nearly faints* Suh much Tony...No Wanda or Nat in this chapter...Ok, funny and fun chapter after this one. This took me a while! Hope you enjoyed. Btw, IVORY IS NOT OP. Ok? xD. Also, like I Stand Corrected, this is made mainly because I need it to exist, if only for myself. I don't do it to get followers. Welp, night, y'all! ~Shatter**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Everyone, I am a girl. Also, if anyone cares, I have a Youtube channel called Shatter Me. It may be hard to find me, but search up speedpaint and you're probably good. I promise there will be fun and very funny things in this chapter. I will try to make you laugh, but next chapter is a bit of danger. No deaths, I promise. PLEASE READ: It's taken me a while to update because I went to Santa Barbara on Christmas and while there got VERY, VERY scared. I live in California and Donald Trump is running for president. I am part Italian and was born in the US. I'm wondering, worrying, that if he becomes president, something will happen to Italians. My grandmother said that she was surprised Trump hadn't gone after Italians. What's going to happen to me? Also, my grandmother said California is becoming a state where you can't walk down the street without someone getting shot. Please understand the worry I feel, please, don't let him do that. Tell me he won't force me away from my home._**

 _ **Thor's POV:  
**_ Thor woke up in his room, his hammer next to him as always, staring at the ceiling. He got up and headed downstairs to find everyone at the table while Clint made breakfast for them. Nat had her arm around Wanda's neck and Wanda rested her head on Nat's left shoulder. Steve was staring at Tony, who was staring at a paper and muttering to himself. Thor tilted his head to the side before heading over to his chair in between Bruce and Steve. Tony was at the head of the right side of the table and Clint would be at the left, if he were there. Pietro sat beside Bruce, barely fitting, but close to Clint. Thor noticed how Pietro refused to look up and stare at Clint, as he had done about a day ago. Maybe two? Thor wasn't sure, time went by fast for him. Regardless, he sat down next to Bruce, who was taking notes on Ivory, not that she was there. Thor's hammer was beside his plate, as always, and it stayed that way until he finished his food. "So, anyone else know about Steve's Barbie collection?" Thor joked. Everyone raised their hand, laughing. Steve groaned, amused, rolling his eyes. Thor watched as Wanda twirled her fork around absentmindedly. He took note of the way her head rested comfortably on Natasha's shoulder even though she still managed to eat like this. He also took note of the sudden heat in the room and the noise that sounded a lot like fire burning nearby. Thor shrugged to himself. Wanda abruptly sat up and groaned, staring at the curtains. Thor and just about everyone who had to turn, turned. The curtains were on fire. Pietro disappeared and within 5 seconds there was a flash of blue and the flames were gone. "Thanks." Wanda murmured. Pietro only nodded. Everyone grinned fondly and joked that the now blackened curtains matched better with the orange-ish walls anyways.

 _ **Wanda's/Scarlet Witch's POV:  
**_ Wanda blushed and focused better on what she was doing. She had finished her breakfast and got up to leave the table. "I'll join you in a bit." Nat told her. Wanda nodded before walking upstairs. She ran to her room and sat on the floor, her head resting against her bed and her knees inches from her chest. Closing her eyes, she focused on a memory of Nat's that she wanted to find.

 _Nat's memories sent an odd cold chill through her. They were dark and cold, excluding the ones that included Wanda in it. This one was of Nat as a child. "I find that it's easier to move quietly and slowly so as to not attract their attention, that way I get to stay up longer. And so, I move quietly over the cold tile floor, staring at the caretakers on the couch, watching a movie. I grab a book and run back to the library in our house, my feet barely touching the ground. I can't stay up forever, but I may as well stay up for as long as possible. I find the silence and loneliness satisfying, addicting, as if it's a certain favorite movie or food." Her mouth never moved, she just thought the described actions in her thoughts and...Relaxed._

Wanda eased herself out of Natasha's mind and sighed. The information she grabbed daily satisfied her, as if it was the pieces of herself she'd lost, slowly repairing herself out of Natasha's shattered past. They were one. They were whole. They completed each other. She stretched and got up to sit on her bed as the door opened. Nat calmly walked into Wanda's welcoming room. "So how do you do it? Your powers? How do you use your powers?" Nat asked, sitting down beside her and turning to face her. "Well, it's...Easy. Natural. It's sort of like entering a labeled maze. Where you start is obvious and you can't find the end in enough time. It's the journey to the end that's hard. It's like there's a lable for every year, event, emotion, place, everything. Like a maze, you wander, and when reality needs you, it whispers and you come back. Your mind is...Intriguing. I've only been there once, but it's not like anything I've every seen." Wanda lied, at the end, she entered Natasha's mind daily. Nat, clearly intrigued, tilted her head. "So you don't really know what you're looking for? Isn't it scary?" Natasha asked. Wanda laughed. "I never know what I'm looking for, but it's not scary. The journey is so amazing you're distracted from any emotion but wonder." She told her, staring at a drawing of a cat she'd drawn. "That cat looks like Jasper and it says Jasper on it." Nat pointed out. Wanda froze. "It's just a coincidence." She murmured. Nat, looking uncertain, nodded. "And is it a coincidence that you fell off the bed right as I went to push you? "Nat asked after shoving Wanda off the bed. Wanda laughed and grabbed Natasha's wrist, pulling her off the bed. "Now look who's talking!" She said, laughing as Nat fixed her hair while grinning. "Well, I'm the one talking now." Nat and Wanda both looked up. Steve was standing in the doorway, grinning. Natasha sighed and slipped an object into her pocket. "Dammit Steve, I thought you were tryin' to kill us." She murmured, relaxing beside Wanda. He laughed. "We're going swimming in our clothes to see who can swim with their clothes on." Steve said, heading downstairs.

Wanda stood above the pool. She was nervous. She hadn't swam in years, and with normal clothes on? No. Just no. Without another thought, she jumped in and felt her lungs fill with water. She kicked at the ground and coughed up water, glad, though, to breathe normal air. Natasha was there, laughing, pulling her close. Just as Wanda relaxed into her, Nat pulled her under. After playfully struggling with Nat, she kicked upwards to pull Pietro under and proceed to kick to the other side. The swimming came naturally to her and she noticed Nat stare at her without meaning to. Tony made a strange goat-like noise and flailed his arms, hitting Steve in the head, causing him to throw a giant rubber ducky at Tony. Everyone laughed and threw stuff at Tony. Steve grabbed the closest random nearby object, a bar of soap, and shoved it into Tony's mouth. Tony gagged and spit it out at Steve, who screamed like a girl and batted it away, causing Pietro, who was nearby, to swim to the other side. He was apparently also fast at swimming, exactly like he was at running. Nat missed Tony's head and hit Wanda in the back of her head by accident. Suddenly a sound like a gunshot rang through the air, and everyone turned.

 _ **Heeeeeeheeeeheehheeeeh cliffhangerrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I bet you hate me now. Welp, see y'all! ~Shatter**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Wanda's/Scarlet Witch's POV:  
**_ Wanda turned to see a man dressed in black and immediately jumped out of the pool, everyone else frozen in shock and horror. Someone had found them? Wanda charged, her eyes turning red, and then there was another sound again, the same gunshot noise. She felt pain, shooting pain, and blood splattered her vision. Blinded, she screamed in pain she'd never felt before and fell to the ground, water mixing with blood and whatever stuff they put in the pool. She tried to get up but the noise of the gunshot rang through the air and she felt more pain and couldn't get up. Again, she struggled to get up and was shot again before she heard Nat on the other side of her fire two returning shots, but not before a third bullet found Wanda and she screamed in horrible pain. "Help!" She shouted. As she felt Nat pick her up, everything went black.

Wanda woke up on her bed with Nat beside her. "S-shouldn't I b-be in the hospital?" She asked shakily, clearing her throat afterwards because she hadn't talked in a while. Natasha shifted nervously. "We didn't want you to wake up there and try to get out because you did that last time." She explained. Wanda remembered that, she'd gotten injured and needed stitches and when she woke up in the hospital she had ran out and tore her stitches open. Wanda suddenly became aware of a dull ache in her ribs, neck, and arm and craned her neck to look at her arm. She found both her neck and arm tightly bandaged and guessed a section of her ribs were too. She knew she'd healed by now, she was certain, but couldn't understand why they were still bandaged. "We didn't want you to see your wounds." Nat murmured quietly, brushing a finger over a scar on her wrist. Wanda stared at the scar, wondering how she got it and if she was scared when she did because it was close to a vital vein. Wanda sighed and pointed out the window. "Look, it's raining." That got Nat's attention, so as she looked away, Wanda ripped off the bandage on her arm and stared at the wound. She grimaced instantly as Natasha turned back. It was horrifyingly deep, looking healed but not fully healed. She could _literally_ see the bone and around the wound her arm was stained a deep red, much darker than the crimson color that had blocked her vision. Natasha sighed. "I should've known." She murmured. "Thaaaaat's going to leave a mark." Wanda sighed, using her powers to flick the bandage over to the trash can. "Yep, it sure is." Nat responded.

 ** _OMGOMGOMGOMG I JUST TRIED ANIME AND I FRIKIN LOVE IT I TRIED TOKYO GHOUL OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG (This was a while ago, It's been a while now)  
_** _ **Pietro's/Quicksilver's POV:  
**_ Pietro couldn't look at Clint, who was on a few feet away from him on the sectional couch they had. He sat in the corner ignoring Clint, watching the first episode of Tokyo Ghoul because they'd both wanted to try Anime and chose the first to come to their mind that they agreed on. It was great and he saw Heather, who had just got there, join them, along with Natasha and Wanda, who he was glad to see awake. "Wanda, you're awake!" Clint and Pietro said at the same time. Wanda nodded, smiling. Pietro turned back to the TV and grinned. "Is this thing perverted or something?" Natasha joked. Pietro and Clint laughed. "No, just that part." Pietro answered. Wanda grinned as she watched. "This is interesting." She stated calmly, clearly watching Clint. The others agreed. "So, what about Ivory? I mean, she can't exactly just join." Wanda mentioned, not taking her eyes off the TV. She and Natasha were on the loveseat (It was the most comfortable couch and Clint and Pietro had already gotten on the larger one), Nat sitting up and Wanda with her head in Nat's lap and her legs over the armrest. The TV was rather close, and the table was low, so Wanda could still see. Pietro turned to look at Ivory, who was on the rocking chair watching Tokyo Ghoul intently. "Well, you're right. I can see why I can't just be accepted." She stated, staring at the TV. "Spider!" Nat cried, jumping up and nearly sending Wanda flying if Ivory hadn't stopped it from happening, and Natasha quickly jumped to the kitchen table. How funny, not only had Black Widow ran from a black widow, but Ivory's speed and reflexes were faster than his own. She had made it to Wanda a few seconds before Pietro had. He nodded to Heather and walked to the couch, away from Clint. He wouldn't look at him. Turning his attention to the TV, he noticed Wanda kill it with a flick of her finger. She sent it flying right, smack on the tip of the knife Heather was holding up. She flinched and flicked the spider off the knife with another flick of the same finger, "accidentally" making it land on Natasha's head. She screamed and dived headfirst into the couch Wanda sat on and within a second she had moved to avoid Natasha's dive. Well, looks like the spider still isn't off her head.

 _ **Wanda's/Scarlet Witch's POV  
**_ Wanda knew Natasha loved dogs. She also knew she had her heart set on a German Shepherd Dog/Collie mix named Jax Von Julich. During the 6th episode of the first season of Tokyo Ghoul, Wanda slipped away, saying she was going to be gone a few hours.

She didn't _mean_ to get 2 dogs. However, on the way from the Wetside German Shepherd Rescue in LA (They were in California), there was a puppy on the side of the road. It looked to be a Shar-Pei and was male. She couldn't leave it, so she grabbed it and took it with her. She drove carefully, seeing as it was California and it was raining, and CA drivers are known to be the worst drivers in the rain, but in the end, she brought the 2 dogs home. They were sleeping, and didn't make a sound when she brought them in, both of them in one huge crate. The shar-pei was snuggled against 11 month-old Jax, also male. She brought them into the living room and called everyone over. Thor, Bruce, and Clint came from the 3rd floor whilst Natasha, Pietro, Ivory, Steve and Tony came from the 2nd floor. She slowly opened the crate. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Everyone exclaimed, rushing over to pet them. Natasha, however, completely ran over to hug Jax. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his soft fur. Jax immediately started to lick her face, clearly excited. "Wanda, how'd you know?!" Nat demanded, staring at her as Jax licked her face. "Well, you looked at that picture daily. I went on your phone, found the website, and made a request to adopt him. The shar-pei was left on the side of the road. Ok, maybe I got three." And with that, she pulled a puppy from her jacket.

Everyone loved both dogs. They'd agreed on naming the shar-pei Vegas. It was a tan-brown color and was highly adorable. Jax was an off-white with brown circles under his eyes, on top of his head, and lining the black marking on his back and tail. The third was a Husky mix. It was a very furry young female puppy. Ivory proudly decided on naming it Masada Malamick, or Mala for short. Everyone loved the new dogs.  
 ** _  
The ending was done when I was one like, 2 hours of sleep, so. Ya. Wait for the next chapter. ~Shatter_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok, so the way I type chapters has changed. I think you'll find you can read it easier. Also, here's a little something for my friends to solve.**_ _ **Hsurc no Werdan Theme song: I hate you I love you/Perfect Two**_ _ **Nope, that does not mean anything at all. Heheh. Well, for those that don't know me, it doesn't. My friends might want to know though. Also, I will proofread more often. I've come back now with a story I came up with, so you'll see that here. Also, last chapter, there were not three dogs. There was never supposed to be three. I don't know what happened there. ONWARD!**_

Scarlet Witch's/Wanda's POV:

She sat on her bed with Natasha, her long brown her falling past her shoulders. She couldn't fall asleep, both of them were trying to after an hour. No success.

"Hey Wanda, I have a story for you. I haven't remembered it in years, but I think you might like it. It could help both of us sleep."

Nat said, laying down an turning on her side. Wanda did the same, facing Nat.

"Ok, go ahead."

Wanda said, staring into Nat's eyes.

"There was once a man that lived in the city. He had a family of 3 children and a wife and no pets."

Nat began. _**(Omg this sounds like my friend's family and I didn't even mean to make it sound like that! Granted, I did run into her while making up this story.)**_

"There was also a woman. She lived in the mountains with no family and many pets. One day, the man wanted to see the mountains and the woman wanted to see the city. They came across each other at the place where the mountains and the city met and started to talk. The man said:

'I don't see how you see these animals as beautiful!'

The woman replied:

'How could you not love the birds who's voices touch the treetops and the loyal dog who drives away invaders with his bark or even the graceful cat who is always there, sleeping nearby, it's claws and teeth and warning hiss a weapon that's always at hand? How could you not see the beauty of the Bengal Tiger or the pride and bravery of the lion?'

The man thought about it for a second before continuing on with:

'I do not love the tall pine trees or the clear streams or the waterfalls, I hate getting my hands dirty on the moss-covered rocks, I don't like having cuts from the swaying meadow's grass, and I do not like hiding under trees to escape the hot sun, for the pinecones and leaves fall on my head and there are birds that chirp.'

The woman paused to think about this before saying:

'How do you think of babies as beautiful? She cry and scream and demand. I do not like the children that pull the tails of animals or steal toys or other objects or demand. And how do you enjoy the busy, bustling city life?'

And so the man said:

'Children are like blossoms that open and turn into flowers. You know they'll eventually wither, but you also know that you're seeing them now, while they're at their most beautiful point in life. The city is always alive and awake, it has lights that illuminate it by dark and there are tall buildings who's grey arms reach for the sky, grasping at the clouds.'

And so the man and woman, both with an understanding of what they had not seen as beautiful, went on their way. The man got pets and enjoyed time in the wilderness. The woman had children and watched them blossom. She started to go into the city more. Then one day, November 5th of 1977, they died at the age of 56. People did research and found that they had been twins separated at birth. The man was buried in the wilderness on the border between the city and the mountains. The woman was buried in the city, right next to the man."

Nat finished the story. Wanda was astonished. Both were calmer from the story and getting tired.

"I'll tell you a short story. It's not as long as yours though."

And so Wanda began her short story.

"There was once a young girl who was in 8th grade. She fell in love with a 9th grader, but he probably didn't love her back. So, she looked for a way to impress him and came up with a daring plan. She made wings and put them on, certain they would work. They did. He watched as she glided down and was too late to save her as she dived straight into a group of murders who were obviously dangerous. He went over to save her, but they were both killed. He told her he loved her as they bled to death. The girl was happy, but yet sad she never got to live a life with him. Death saw them and was sad for their fate. He turned them both into cats. The boy was a long haired Savannah cat crossed with a Persian and the girl was an Abyssinian cat. When they became adults, they bred and created the first Somali cats."

Wanda finished. Nat was astonished. Both were tired now and closed their eyes, falling into sleep quickly.

The next morning, Wanda woke up to find Nat was not awake yet. She smiled and got out of bed and quietly explored the house. She looked into Tony's room to find Steve on the couch. Next, she went to Clint's room.

"No! We need to save the world from dynamite cheese! I have a cool silver bow, back off! This cost me a lot of cheese, I can't have your blood on it!"

Clint said in his sleep, moving around. Wanda had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. She explored just about everywhere before she finally went downstairs to make breakfast. Whoever was up first got to make breakfast. She left some bacon sizzling on the stove to go outside. There was a tiny meow. She walked towards it and found a box with kittens in it. They were clearly purebred Somalis. On the box there was a note that read: **  
Purebred Somalis - My landlord says no to cats. Couldn't keep them. The only shelter near me is a high kill shelter. I don't know who lives here, but please find good homes for them.**

Wanda took the box inside and put it on the ground. She opened it up, which wasn't hard, considering it was just a few pieces of duct tape. Inside were two male kittens and one female kitten. Jax ambled over to sniff at the kittens before walking away. She put the kittens back in the box and told everyone to wake up. They all came downstairs and Wanda read the note aloud. When she finished, the Avengers were astonished.

 _ **Steve's/Captain America's POV:  
**_ Steve didn't know what to say. Three cats and two dogs? He was the only one who hadn't given an answer and either way, he was outnumbered. Everyone else had said yes. One male kitten was climbing over Clint. The other was climbing on Wanda. The female kitten padded over to Steve and jumped onto his lap. It looked up at him and simply meowed in a tiny, cute voice. Steve's heart melted.

"Ok, fine!"

He said, picking up the little kitten. It meowed again, looking happy.

"This one, this one's mine."

He said, hugging the little kitten.

"This one's mine too."

Clint said, hugging the kitten on him.

"This one is mine."

Wanda said, picking up the little kitten.

Thor and Pietro wanted a kitten of their own as well, so Thor got a male bengal kitten and Pietro got a female Khao Manee. The house was now infested with cats. The Khao Manee's name was Arctic Jewel and the bengal's name was Serval because he looked like a serval. _Looks like we're going to have a pet infested house._ Steve thought.

Steve sat on his bed, the Samoli kitten sitting on his lap.

'Hey girl."

He said, picking her up. She meowed quietly.

"You know what, I'm calling you Stephanie. After me."

He said, carrying the kitten to the downstairs meeting room.

"Thor, Bruce, Ivory, come to the downstairs meeting room!"

He called out, setting down the kitten. Ivory was there in a flash. The others took a minute.

"Shit, I forgot something."

Ivory said, zooming away.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of language!"

Bruce called.

"Oh shut up."

Steve said, laughing. Ivory came back with a sandwich.

"What are you-

Steve was cut off as he avoided Ivory multiplying sandwiches and using her Scarlet Witch powers to throw them at Steve. Steve started shouting, trying to avoid the magicly multiplying sandwiches thrown at everyone. Natasha, Wanda, Pietro, Tony, and Clint came down to see what the commotion was about and it became sandwich wars.

 _ **So, more detailed sandwich war next chapter. Hope you like it! See y'all! ~Shatter**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_"He drank but finally drowned in his sorrow.  
Oh he could not break surface tension  
He looked in the wrong place for redemption...  
Don't look at me with those eyes  
I tried to unheave the ties  
Turn back the time that drew him...  
But he couldn't be saved.  
A sadness runs through him."_**

 _ **A Sadness Runs Through Him by The Hoosiers**_

 _ **Heyyyyyy guys!**_

 _ **I will not be able to update every night.**_

 ** _I promised for a more detailed sandwich war this chapter, so I'll do that. Also, if I mess up, my chair just broke, and the chair i'm using isn't too comforta_ _ble. Also, I'm listening to music with iron man headphones on, and if I look to my left *looks low to my left* I see Kaneki. *Looks up higher*_ _T_ _HERE'S_ _Iron Man! I also have a Black Widow Tsum Tsum staring at me. I got all of them on the same day! All the Avengers around here make me feel motivated to do some different POV's today! Avengers count: Hulk Funko Pop x2, Black Widow Tsum Tsum, Black Widow Funko Pop, Scarlet Witch Funko Pop, Iron Man figure, and lastly, amazing Iron Man headphones! ONWARD!  
_**

 ** _Wanda's/ Scarlet Witch's POV_**

Despite her powers and her teaming up with everyone but Ivory and Pietro, the two against the rest of them were a good team. Pietro threw about 30 sandwiches per second, Ivory multiplying them and throwing them to both Pietro to help him. Wanda ducked behind a couch to multiply about 678 more sandwiches before straining to levitate them all and distribute them to her team. Steve dodged pretty well for being frozen in ice for years. Clint had the best accuracy ever, and even with Steve, Tony, and Natasha constantly running around flailing their arms, he never hit them. He by far had hit Pietro and Ivory the most out of all of them. Wanda looked over at Natasha to see her without a single sandwich on her. She hadn't been hit at all. She jumped onto the arm of the couch and did a backflip to avoid about 30 sandwiches and kicked off the edge of the couch, avoiding more, and landed in the Iron Man pose. She slid back on the tile part of the floor by a few inches before jumping and twisting in midair, throwing sandwiches all the while. Wanda was brought back to reality when she was hit in the face with a sandwich. Pietro smiled before running again. Ivory's eyes turned a royal blue and she multiplied bunches of sandwiches. Wanda's eyes turned crimson red and she did the same as Ivory. They stepped to the edge of the line they'd drawn and threw sandwiches like no tomorrow. Everyone stopped, watching as they twisted and turned to avoid the sandwiches. Halfway through, Ivory turned into a wolf and became excessively evasive, dodging sandwiches and throwing them with some very practiced head swings. Ivory jumped on Wanda and grinned like a human.

"Alright, I'm defeated."

Wanda said, smiling and getting up. All of a sudden, Ivory began growling and her fur stood on end. She bared her teeth, her ears laid back. There was a loud crashing sound and she charged at the door, opening it with her powers and jumping out. There was a growling sound and then...Nothing. She walked in the door with a white wolf by her side. Dumbfounded, they all stared at Ivory and the wolf. There was a flash of white and next to it a flash of black before Ivory and a boy, looking to be 12 or 13, stood side by side. Wanda and Pietro exchanged a glance before stepping forward, side by side.

"It's okay, he's my friend. His name is Kokatsuna."

Ivory said, crossing her arms. Wanda tilted her head at Pietro.

"Is he not your brother?"

Wanda asked, her accent thick. Ivory shook her head.

"But just like my brother. Considering we both have the DNA of all of you, we're technically closely related."

Ivory said, swaying back and forth. Confused, everyone went into their rooms to think about it.

 _ **Ivory's/Heather's/The Ivory Wolf's/Yin's POV**_

Ivory and Kokatsuna sat down and talked for a while. They went through a lot of stuff before Ivory decided to explore. Turning into a wolf, she jumped off the couch. _Click, clack._ Went her claws on the hardwood floor as she padded away, Kokatsuna by her side. She jumped over the fence and climbed up the tall tree to the second floor, staring down at the living room. Kokatsuna sat at the base of the tree. Smiling, Ivory began to climb down the tall tree, rushing down in bounding leaps, her claws dug into the wood each time her paws hit the ground. Although the tree stood straight up, she climbed down like a squirrel.

"They called us Yin and Yang. I've moved past that though. They call me The Ivory Wolf now."

She said, sitting down. Kokatsuna looked down.

"I was Yang. You were Yin."

He said with a sigh. Serval the Bengal Cat ran across suddenly, jumping over Kokatsuna's head and landing on Ivory's head. He sat down there, watching Kokatsuna. Laughing, Ivory picked him up and set him down on her leg. He curled up there.

"We were good friends. Some said we would be lovers someday, but I was left here before I'd ever know if it was true. So, why are you here?"

She asked, tilting her head. Kokatsuna hesitated.

"I was sent to ask you if you'd like to join HYDRA again. The rest of our kind, they didn't make it."

He said, bracing himself against the punch he knew would come. Ivory nearly strangled him, but she restrained herself. She was the attacker, he was the defender. She was more powerful and with a single hit from her powers she could kill him. She knew how to catch him off guard, which was why she waited.

"I thought you would at least have some gratitude. You could be free! Yet you choose to fiddle with HYDRA and let them break you. No wonder they kept you. You're so loyal you should be a dang dog that loves it's master. Why would you ask if I wanted to pull my life apart at the seams again? I was just sewing it back together after HYDRA wrecked it. I was thinking, maybe, _just maybe_ , we really could've loved each other. I thought, maybe if you joined the Avengers, the world would have peace and balance! But Yin and Yang are opposites. Black and white. Day versus night. If you decide to turn your life around, maybe you can be happy. No, maybe _we_ can be happy. _Together."_

Ivory snapped, clearly angry. She realized that the quiet talk had turned to a furious yell and that everyone in the house had heard them. They were armed, every last one of them, even dazed Pietro was ready to run and break up the fight. Protective Wanda was ready, poised to attack. She was like a sister to Ivory. Ivory glanced at her, hoping she wouldn't get hurt. Sweet Steve was positioned to fight, his hands shaking but his eyes steely and determined. The rest were cautious. Thor didn't want to kill either of them, Bruce didn't want to turn into The Hulk, Tony wasn't sure if they'd fight or not, and Clint was poised to shoot, his hands betraying the gentle gaze in his eyes. Kokatsuna was caught off guard.

"Well..."

Kokatsuna would never finish his sentence because he would be too scared to remember it. Ivory's hands shot to his neck and she used her knee to dig into his back and shove into the wall. He tried to kick her, but Ivory's hold on his neck only tightened and she dug her nails into his skin. Every time he struggled, her hold grew ever tighter and her nails dug deeper, searching for weak spots to sink into. He finally turned into a wolf and pounced on Ivory, his claws at her throat. He cut deep into her throat before Pietro ran into him and knocked him aside, rendering him useless and hurt. Pietro picked up Ivory and carried her to Wanda, setting her down in front of his sister. She knelt down and touched her face.

"Ivory...I should've known."

She said, regret evident in every part of her body, ranging from her bowed head and the tears in her hair to her feet nudging Ivory slightly. She was unresponsive. The wound seeped blood. Ivory found the strength to get up and went over to Kokatsuna before anyone realized it. She knelt down and picked him up, setting him down before Wanda. Ivory didn't stare at Wanda. Instead, she glared at Pietro.

 _ **Pietro's / Quicksilver's POV**_

Pietro stared at Ivory. She was unhappy. Her grey-eyed gaze literally seemed to speak to him, but he realized it was her powers.

"You hurt him. All that was needed was to stop him and reason with him."

She said in his mind. It wasn't the voice that wrapped around his brain or the way it seemed to catch on his mind and get stuck there or even the way her voice was like a cat's purr wrapped in silk that got him scared. It wasn't even how the gentle voice and calm tone held danger and rage despite the soothing, seductive voice. He was only entranced by those. He knew that the gentle words were only for stopping him from attacking. It was her eyes. The second she finished the words, it was like her eyes unwrapped the silk and safety of her voice from his brain. They held all the sadness, vengeance, anger, and fear from her words and made him think about the words. He knew that was the goal, to make him feel safe and then turn the feeling against him and pull away the words. He struggled to hold on to the words, making Pietro think about them.

"Ivory...I'll make sure Kokatsuna is fine."

Wanda said, her voice quivering.

"Thanks."

Ivory's real voice said. Her voice was delicate and had a serene grace and beauty to it. It wasn't calming or ghostly like the voice in his mind. It had a sharply cut edge on it, and everyone had just cut themselves on that sharp edge. Pietro heard the heavy tone in her voice, like a piece of fine silk caught on a branch and tearing apart, the thin threads of what was left floating in the wind. She was sad and angry, and it wasn't just from Pietro.

 _ **Tony's/Iron Man's POV**_

Tony could only watch as Ivory walked away, her head down. Pietro looked guilty. Wanda went into the bathroom and grabbed the medicine kit. The contents spilled onto the floor. Tony watched as she picked them up and dropped them, so she levitated them over to Kokatsuna. Tony went after Ivory. She turned, and for a second, hope flared in her eyes like a wildfire. The welcoming gaze in her eyes leaped up like a rabbit. When she saw it was Tony, the wildfire in her eyes died down and the leaping rabbit in her eyes was shot out of the air. She look down and walked away, sighing. He tried to grab her, but she dodged. Tony nodded at Clint. He threw an arrow with a tip that would tranquilize Ivory, but Kokatsuna wolf leaped into the way and caught it in between his jaws. He set it down slowly and slowly brought up his head. Clint got another arrow ready to shoot. Only this one would kill you in an instant. It said on it:

"Valuable and rare,

Buyer beware,

For its touch will dwell on in your enemie's veins

And their very life shall be removed from those who have a horrified stare

And their blood being poisoned."

Kokatsuna glared, baring his teeth, his paws far apart, his head bowed, and green eyes looking up. As Clint let go, Ivory jumped in front of the white wolf.

 _ **Pietro's/Quicksilver's POV:**_

Seeing as Pietro wanted Ivory to be on good terms with him, he ran in front of the arrow and grabbed it in midair, the world moving slowly. Pietro gave the arrow Clint and walked over to Ivory and Kokatsuna. There was a flash of white and Ivory was a human once more. Kokatsuna looked up at her before hesitantly turning into a black-haired human again. Her royal blue eyes stared welcomingly into his green ones. Wanda rushed to get them both medical attention.

 _ **Wanda's/Scarlet Witch's POV:**_

She stood in front of Ivory with in her hand, trying to stop the bleeding. It wouldn't stop.

"Damnit you, just stop bleeding!"

She snapped, the gauze soaked with blood. It finally stopped bleeding. She cleaned the wound and then wrapped a bandage around her neck. Ivory was lifeless except for her faint heartbeat, the steady bleeding, and shaky, slow breaths. Kokatsuna was almost untouched. How strange...Wanda entered Ivory's mind to find out why.  
 _I can't hurt him. He's too good a friend...I-I can't do it. I won't hurt him. Just a bit._ Ivory's thoughts were...Interesting. She saw that now. Wanda now knew how close he was to her, almost enough to win her heart. Of course, she had to remember just how Wanda had won Natasha's heart. Long story short, Nat hated her for seeing her memories. One day, she saw how broken she was and began to help her. She became friends with her and soon after, Nat and Clint were assigned as adopted parents to the twins, but of course, they didn't get along too well until one night...She snapped out of the thought and picked up Ivory, setting her next to Kokatsuna.

Wanda climbed the stairs to her room and sat on her bed, thinking. Nat had taught her so many more words, she'd taught her what things were, like phones and computers, and mostly, she'd taught her that she wasn't alone with just Pietro there for her. As she thought about the good memories, Nat walked in.

"I'm worried about Ivory. I would get a doctor, but...I don't think it's...Right. They're...Not so good, don't you think, kid?"

She asked, looking at the mirror. Wanda smiled lightly when she called her "kid". It was a thing Clint and Nat did. Clint and Nat were like parents to the twins. Actually, that was the original plan, for them to be fake parents to them. Of course, they never liked each other in that way, but for a few months, they were basically their parents. Then Wanda and Natasha started to have feelings for each other. However, Pietro and Clint...It was complicated. Bringing her thoughts back to the conversation, she looked at Nat.

"She'll be fine."

Wanda forced herself to say it confidently. Nat's eyes were bright and clear, hope sparkling in them. Wanda looked in the mirror. Her grey eyes like those of the children of Athena in Greek Myths were hazy with uncertainty, her eyes half lidded with sadness, sparkling with worry instead of confidence. She fully opened her eyes and tried to look hopeful. Looking back at Nat gave her a surge of confidence. She never masked her emotions and always spoke her mind. She was never a motherly figure, never a sisterly one either, but she was, however, a friend. A very good friend. Of course, she was dangerous and her enemies couldn't trust her. Honestly, even her allies had their doubts sometimes. She leaned into Nat's shoulder and Nat wrapped her arm around her in a protective gesture. Wanda could feel that she was tense. Her hand was on the hilt of her knife. Her shoulders were up like a cat. She was ready to dart off the bed. Wanda shot out a warning to whatever was out there:

"We are ready."

Nat looked at her and nodded in appreciation, which was odd, because only potential enemies and those that could see or sense her message got the message. Suddenly, a Chimera burst through the door and leaped at Natasha.

 _ ****_ _ **It's finally done! This has over 2,000 words! I got my new kitten on Sunday last week by the way. Also, the next chapter will have a lot of Ivory and Kokatsuna's POV's. Kokatsuna is the male variant of Ivory, he's exactly like her but a complete opposite. Heheh. Funny how that works. Well, see y'all! ~Shatter Me**_


End file.
